seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 18
Christie, wrapping bandages around somebody, had the patient smile at her. "Christie, thanks. Your just like your mother." Christie, smiling, kept on wrapping, and remembered why she became a doctor. -12 years ago- Christie was 5 years old, and saw her mom and dad checking out chemical tubes. Her dad, dropped antifreeze in a test tube, and it exploded in his face, sending him flying through a wall. He got up with an Afro, and gave a grin to Christie. The mother, shaking her head, poured anti bacterial in her own test tube, and it burst in flames, catching her shirt. She started to panic, causing Christie to grab a bucket of water they always carried, and threw it on her. The parents, looking at Christie, decided to do something less chemical. Christie, sent outside, and a huge mound of snow hit her in the head, causing her to be trapped. The reason they became doctors? They needed to heal themselves. They were horrible klutz. But, when it came to being Doctors, the parents were some of the best, in Drum Island. Maybe, they thought they were too good. - In a cold, metal room, Christie's parents were in contamination suits, and dealing with a sick patient. He caught a certain disease, that was horribly fatal, that he caught from the north blue. Christie's parents were the best at diseases originating from the North blue, and were trying to cure him. His skin was purely black, with red marks appearing over it, and his hair started to attach itself to his skin. The man, barfed into a bucket, and Christie's mother put her hand in it, and took out a small bucket in it, to use as a sample. The father, cut a piece of skin off, and the two compared it. Christie's mother, looking at it, sighed. "Longfeng disease." It was incurable. Killed anyone in a 350 kilometer meter, when the patient dies. Christie's father and mother ordered everyone out of the castle, but stayed in, to save the patient. Near the end, dealing with dozens of other chemicals, and dealing with an extremely dangerous disease, caused the suit to tear and cause holes. It took 4 hours, but they finally cured the patient. The man, they made leave the building, and the two tried to cure each other. Instead, they knew what the result would be. Their is two ways to get LongFeng disease. By plant, or air. By plant, you die in a month. By patient... 3 hours. Before they could cure themselves, Christie's parents, Harris and Molly, died, holding each other. -Present- Christie, smiling and dealing with her patients, saw Tack walking slowly across the streets. The others were with him, and Christie got up, to greet them. "Hey guys, what you still doing here?" They ignored her, and went past her. She started to huff and puff, and walked alongside them, pouting. "Don't ignore me." Zozo, looking solemn, patted her on the shoulder. "Look, we need to find out where those guys went." "I know." They stopped, and looked at her. She gave a grin, and walked past them. "Follow me!" - Farrow, dealing with a tied up Roshu, that he ordered carried back as a hostage, saw the 5 of them walk in the room. Christie, gave a innocent smile, and hugged Farrow. "We need the boat to head to those Black List bounty hunters island." "We aren't sending it, because of, you know... THIS!" He raised his arms, to show all the people hurt, and Christie had a smile, that scared Farrow. "They need to get to that island, and we'll have revenge." She pointed at shore, and waved her other arm, to show off to everyone in the room. "PEOPLE OF DRUM! ROSHU AND THE BOUNTY HUNTERS ATTACKED US ALL! BUT, I SUGGEST WE HAVE REVENGE! I SHALL LEAD A STRIKE FORCE AGAINST THE BOUNTY HUNTERS, WITH THE INFAMOUS TACK, TO SAVE US! WHO'S SAYS THAT'S AN AWFUL PLAN, BUT WE HAVE NO BETTER ONE?" Everyone looked at her, and ignored her. Tack, confused, grabbed her shoulder, and wanted to know what she said. "Lead?" "You need a doctor, and trust me, your going to need me." Farrow, extremely confused, went to Christie. "What?!" Christie, smiling, shrugged. "People need me, and these guys need me. Look, I don't know them well, but they saved us... Twice. Besides, staying here, I'll be useless. Out there, is thousands of disease needing me to stop them. These guys, will need me. Besides, I have two patients who need healing. If I ditch them, will I be a doctor." She hugged Zozo and Rangton, and gave a sad smile to Farrow. Farrow, saluted her, and hugged her. "Don't die." "Got it, uncle." She walked away, and the Attack Pirates look confused. Zozo, face palmed, and looked at Rangton. "I thought my recruitment was fast and confusing." Rangton, shrugged, and walked with him. "I forgot why I joined. Still, I bet Malk remembers." "Yeah." - Tack, took the Jolly Roger from the medical boat, and put it on the Traveler. They set sail, and Tack looked to the direction they were going. Christie, gave him the eternal log pose, and he looked at the words to the island. 'Key Dungeon'. He set it down, and looked west. They'll save Malk. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc